


A Team Vision

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Teamwork [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Natasha Romanov/Bobbi Morse, Not Canon Compliant, Open Relationships, Past Clint Barton/Lance Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A schmoopy, fluffy night in with just Clint and Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Team Vision

"How was girls' night out?" Clint asked when Natasha got home,

"Good," Nat answered, settling beside him on the couch and grabbing his beer to take a swig before handing it back. "Bobbi and I almost managed to seduce Maria."

"Really? Would have figured she was too uptight for that kind of thing."

"She loosened up pretty quickly after a few glasses of wine. Then I made the mistake of mentioning you and she started mumbling something about Charlie's Angels."

Clint nearly choked on his beer. "Oh my god. She's right! The three of you would totally be the Angels to my Charlie."

"I wasn't familiar with the reference," Natasha said. She let her head fall back along the back of the couch. "How was your night?"

He took another sip of beer. "Met up with Hunter at a bar, brought him home, got some head on the couch."

Natasha's head snapped up. "This couch?"

"Yeah." He glanced over at her, suddenly unsure. "You'd rather I took him to our bed?"

"No, I guess not." She leaned over and kissed Clint's cheek tiredly. "Was he any good? I seem to remember his cock being pretty impressive."

Clint relaxed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "His dick was ok, but what I really enjoyed most was his mouth," he said with a smirk.

Chuckling, Natasha leaned into him. "Our sex life is exhausting."

"Tell me about it." He smiled as her fingers toyed with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Is this a different t-shirt than when I left tonight?" she asked, curious. "I thought you were wearing the bullseye one I like so much."

He looked sheepish again. "Uh, yeah. I had a little accident with Hunter in the other one."

She rolled her eyes, then inched her fingers beneath the soft fabric, lightly raking her nails across his stomach before settling her hand against his hip. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled in closer. Quirking a brow at her, he asked, "So, exhausting as it may be… want to head to bed and fuck like bunnies?"

She laughed softly and let him pull her up off the couch. "Thought you'd never ask."

The trip to the bedroom happened in a fit of starts and stops as they undressed on their way, occasionally pausing to kiss. By the time they got there, they were both naked and they fell onto the bed, laughing and kissing and touching.

"You know, we really don't do this in a bed often enough," Natasha told him, as he trailed kisses across her neck and shoulder.

He stopped kissing and looked up at her. "You complaining? Because I seem to recall no less than three orgasms for you the other night in the living room."

She ran her hands along his upper arms and urged him up so she could kiss his mouth. Long moments later, she asked, "On the coffee table?"

He nuzzled her neck again. "Yeah. And that mission in Trinidad last month. That definitely did not involve a bed and yet I remember worrying they'd hear you in the next village over."

She fanned her hands along his back. "Mmm. That was good. Maybe the bed is overrated." 

"Not that I'm saying the bed is a bad thing. It is a lot more comfortable for my knees," he said, as he stroked a hand along her side to her thigh.

"In that case…" She pushed at his chest until he was on his back and she was stretched out on top of him. She leaned down and gave him a long leisurely kiss, before moving down to his jaw and then his neck.

When she unexpectedly bit at his neck, he jerked his head away. "Hey! What was that for?"

"That's for fucking Hunter."

"I thought you were ok with that?" he asked.

"Yes, but it would have been nice to be invited," she said, and on any other woman, Clint would have called her look a pout. He chuckled and she nipped him again, more gently this time. "Besides, I happen to know for a fact that it turns you on when I bite."

"Can't really argue that," he said, taking his own turn to nibble at her shoulder. He flipped them again and then licked his way down to her breast to bite at the nipple and she groaned. "Moan for me again," he commanded, biting at the other nipple.

She did. And then it was her turn to make him moan as she hooked her legs around his hips. "I'll moan all you want if you make me come," she promised, arching up at him.

He pushed into her wet heat. "Always willing to oblige. Especially if… Fuck, Tasha!" 

She laughed as she clenched her muscles around him and he retaliated by sliding back until he was almost completely out. She whimpered and urged him back in. 

"If you want this to last more than five seconds, you're going to have to cool it. I've been hard since you mentioned trying to fuck Hill," he let her know as he pushed back in, making her cant her hips up at him.

"Really?" 

"Really. Oh, God, do that again," he begged as she leaned up and sucked one of his nipples. "Fuck, Tasha. I _want_ you." 

"I want you, too," she whispered, arching into him and twisting her hips so he could stroke deeper and harder.

"I love you," he groaned, thrusting again, his breath hot against her throat. "Fucking love everything about you."

She hissed in a breath and dug her nails into his shoulders. "Clint…"

"Love you, need you, want you. Just you…" His breathing became uneven and his thrusts more frantic. 

Natasha matched him thrust for thrust until she was shuddering on the edge. "Fuck, Clint, _now_. I can't…" 

He felt her reach down between them and then she was spiraling out of control, her breathing erratic and her hips thrusting up at him until she shattered all around him. He gave up on the fragile thread of control he had and pumped into her in his own climax.

Later, when they had both recovered and were snuggled together beneath the blankets, Natasha lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest. "I love you, too, you know."

"I know," he replied smugly. "You aren't so good about saying it, but it's there, especially if you know how to look."

She kissed his chest and he tightened his arms around her. "You're good at that... knowing how to look."

"Blessing and curse of being a sniper," he mumbled, half on his way to sleep. He stroked his hands down her back, soothing instead of arousing. "Doesn't mean less if you don't say it, you know."

"You deserve to hear it."

He cut her off with a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Shhhh. I'll tell you if I need to hear it more often. Right now, I just need this. You, naked in bed with me. That's all."

She hummed a little in contentment and snuggled in closer, and then they both slept.


End file.
